I'd Really Love to See You Tonight
by befoulmetalroosa
Summary: The love of Harry's life is finally free, and he decides to make his move. Epilogue compliant.


A/N: The song is _I'd Really Love to See You Tonight_ by England Dan and John Ford Coley

* * *

_Hello…yeah, it's been a while_

_Not much, how 'bout you?_

_I'm not sure why I called,_

_I guess I really just wanted to talk to you…_

Harry glanced at the fireplace again, indecision flickering across his face. His marriage to Ginny had ended three years ago, and the children were with her this weekend. As much as she loved Harry, she couldn't stand sharing his heart with someone else. Unfortunately, she never really had his heart in the first place. She never knew this, and if Harry had anything to do with it, she never would. The indecision came from the article he had read in the Daily Prophet. The headlines had blared Draco's humiliation for all the wizarding world to see.

**MALFOY HEIR CUCKHOLDED! ASTORIA GREENGRASS-MALFOY CAUGHT IN FLAGRANTE DELICTO WITH STAR QUIDDITCH PLAYER MARCUS FLINT!**

The story went on to explain the circumstances surrounding the discovery, and Draco's subsequent filing for dissolution of the marriage. He was seeking sole custody of his son, and speculation was that Astoria wasn't going to contest the custody. It seemed motherhood was one of the reasons she had decided to 'sow some wild oats' with Flint. The picture of Draco on the front page, with him flinching away from the unwanted attention, tore at Harry's heart. He chewed his thumb thoughtfully, still eyeing the fireplace, before nodding determinedly. Tossing in the floo powder, he called out "Malfoy Manor, Draco's study." The green flames flared, and Harry knelt in front of the opening and poked his head through.

* * *

_And I was thinking, maybe later on_

_We could get together for a while_

_It's been such a long time_

_And I really do miss your smile_

Draco looked up, startled, when his floo flared to life. His eyes widened comically as he saw the head of the Savior of the Wizarding World poking into his study. His face was pale and pinched, and his eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. Harry's heart clenched as he saw the sorrow in the once-vibrant silver eyes, and he immediately began to speak.

"Hey Draco. I saw the Prophet. I'm awfully sorry about your divorce. I was thinking. Since we both seem to be in the same boat, and it's never a good thing to be by yourself during times like this, perhaps you'd like to come to my place for dinner? I cook a mean Lobster Thermidor." The sad grin that graced Harry's face seemed to help, and Draco's silver eyes brightened slightly.

"Thank you, Harry. I'd love to come over. I could do with a night away from here. I'll just let Mother know, so she can keep an eye on Scorpius for me. I will be through shortly. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Just your own fascinating self," the raven answered cheekily, a light of joy deep within the emerald eyes. Draco's blonde brows rose, and a slow smile graced his face.

"I'll keep that in mind," he drawled huskily, his face flushed. An answering blush colored Harry's cheeks, and he stammered a good-bye before backing quickly from the floo. Draco sat staring at it thoughtfully for a time, his heart beating against his chest. _This could prove to be very interesting_, he thought to himself, a wicked grin gracing the pale features. He rose gracefully from the desk chair and strode from the room, a sense of purpose coloring his mood.

"Mother," he called out as he entered the solarium. She glanced at him, frowning slightly at the loudness of his voice, before her eyebrow raised in surprise at the happiness she could see in his eyes. "Harry Potter has just flooed me with an invitation to dinner tonight. I have accepted, and would greatly appreciate it if you could watch over Scorpius for me."

"Thank Merlin," she sighed with relief. The shocked look on Draco's face made the Malfoy matriarch chuckle softly. "I've known of your desire for Mr. Potter for a long time. I'm just glad that you're finally doing something about it."

"As you well know, I couldn't do anything about it as long as I was married to Astoria. I had hoped that the marriage would last, but…" Draco's voice trailed off, the pain of failure clear in his silver eyes. Narcissa stepped to her son, pulling him into a gentle embrace.

"Dragon," she murmured softly, "there was nothing you could do to prevent the marriage from ending. You were pressured into it by your father, may he rest in pieces…I mean peace. I knew that Ms. Greengrass was not the one for you. I only wish that so much time hadn't been wasted." She stepped away, holding him at arm's length. "Now, what are you going to do to capture the charming Mr. Potter?" A wicked gleam lit the silver eyes, and he smirked widely.

"Oh, I have my ideas. For right now, I must bathe and dress. I will see you when I return." He turned and stalked away, purpose in his step. Narcissa smiled fondly as she watched him, hope in her heart._ I know that Mr. Potter feels the same for you, Dragon. Be gentle.  
_

* * *

_We could go walking through a windy park_

_Or take a drive along the beach_

_Or stay at home and watch tv_

_You see, it really doesn't matter much to me_

Harry's floo activated just as he dropped the live lobsters into the boiling water. He winced at the high-pitched squeals of pain; no matter how many times he prepared the animals, he never got used to their dying screams. He opened the oven door to check on his scalloped potatoes, and it was the sight of Harry's ass, waving about as he poked and prodded the food in the oven, that met Draco's eyes. The silver orbs widened, and he started to salivate at the delicious sight. He cleared his throat, watching as Harry jumped, and flinched at the hiss of pain.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked, quickly stepping forward to see. Harry had slammed the oven door closed, and had his hand under the running tap, trying to soothe the burn to his fingers. Draco gently took his hand, blowing on the blistering fingertips. He felt the raven tremble in his hands, and smiled to himself, pleased with the reaction. Harry's emerald orbs rose to Draco's face, and the blond heard the inhaled breath. This made him smile wider, and his silver eyes gleamed softly as he looked into Harry's viridian eyes.

"I…I didn't expect you so soon," Harry murmured quietly, his emerald eyes glinting softly in the light. Draco blushed softly, his pale skin turning a lovely pink.

"I…I am actually quite excited to be here," he replied equally quietly. "Thank you for inviting me."

"It's my pleasure, Draco. We had lost touch after the war, and with our lives being so busy…Then I saw the paper, and thought of how it was when my marriage ended. I couldn't let you be alone right now." Harry blushed as he said the next words. "I've really missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Harry," Draco whispered, leaning closer. The timer for the oven went off at the same time that a hiss of pain erupted from the raven's lips. Draco started and pulled back slightly, looking at the burned fingers in his hand. He quietly murmured a healing spell, leaning in to kiss the damaged fingers gently as they healed. Harry trembled harder, and his free hand rose unconsciously, his fingers caressing the curve of Draco's cheek. The insistent beeping of the timer finally broke through the spell, and Harry reluctantly pulled away, grabbing a potholder to pull out the potatoes. Smiling, he looked at the blond as he set the dish on trivets on the counter.

"I hope you still like chocolate," he said. "I've made a chocolate torte from a recipe I'd found."

"Sounds heavenly," the blond responded, his eyes gleaming. "Everything smells wonderful, Harry. Where did you learn to cook?" Harry flushed, his emerald eyes dimming slightly.

"That's right. You don't know much about my childhood. Why don't you tell me what you think you know, and I'll fill in the blanks." Draco nodded, watching as Harry checked the lobsters in the pot before pulling out a loaf of homemade bread. Draco's stomach rumbled as he watched Harry professionally crack the lobster shells, preparing the meat and sauce, and he grinned, embarrassed. Harry chuckled softly and started to set the dinette table. Draco quickly grabbed the silver as Harry lay out the china, and in short order they had everything set. The raven pulled two exquisite crystal candle holders from a cupboard, and set them on the table, placing long, thin white tapers into them and lighting them. He dimmed the dining room lights, and they sat on either side of the table, the soft glow of candle light making the blond look ethereal. Draco smiled at Harry, his heart pounding at the look of desire in the emerald eyes. Harry carefully served the food, and Draco took a bite, humming his pleasure as the lobster practically melted on his tongue. The cheesy sauce was to die for, and the sherry in the sauce added a nice bite. A bite of potato had him gasping at the incredible flavor.

"Harry, this is marvelous. I'm so glad you invited me." Harry blushed at the praise, incredibly pleased that he could give Draco something special. A few more bites later, and Draco was ready to talk. "I had heard that you were pampered. However, when you came back to school every term, you looked…haunted and thin. The spark in your eyes was always missing for the first few weeks of school. I started watching you more closely. I don't know why; we had been adversarial for such a long time. I just…didn't like the look in your eyes. Then I had overheard some conversations between you and your friends, and things started clicking. I realized you weren't treated very well when you went home every summer. That doesn't explain your culinary skills, though."

"Well, you are more right than you know. I wasn't treated well. I was starved most of the time while I worked from sun-up to sun-down to keep their home immaculate and beautiful. I learned to cook when I was four, and had cooked every meal for them from that time. I learned about recipes, and how to follow them, and cooking became a pleasure for me."

"Did…did they ever get…get physical with you?" Draco's eyes were glowing fiercely, and his hand clenched on the table. Harry reached across and gently took the clenched fist, stroking his thumb along the back and calming the blond. Draco's hand relaxed, and he turned it, entwining his fingers with Harry's and making the raven blush and smile shyly.

"No. Well, my cousin would beat me up with his friends, but for the most part they treated me like I wasn't there. I survived. How are things going for you now that Lucius is gone?" The light dimmed in the silver eyes, and Harry wanted to kick himself for waking the grief that was still very evident. "I'm sorry, Draco. I sometimes tend to put my foot in my mouth."

"It's ok, Harry," the blond replied softly. "I'm…coping. My father's reputation was in tatters when he died, and because of some of the things I had to do, mine wasn't much better. Thank you, by the way, for testifying on mine and my mother's behalf. I just never realized how much went into running an estate. Father's businesses take up a lot of my time, as well. Mother seems to be enjoying her freedom. She did not mourn Father's passing as I thought she would, or should. I guess he had done too much to the family to garner any forgiveness from her."

"No offense, Draco, and I know you loved your father, but he did endanger your life, and the life of your mother many, many times. To actually have that monster living with you…" Harry shook his head as he remembered the abject terror on the blond's face the one time that he and his friends were 'guests' of the Malfoys. Draco's fingers tightened in Harry's, and the raven looked up, sheepish, to see the grief in the silver eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, ashamed.

"How about that dessert," Draco boomed with false cheeriness. Harry took the cue and released the blond's hand, going to the kitchen to retrieve the torte and dessert plates. Draco waved his wand, clearing the table of the dirty dishes, and waited, anticipating a sinfully mouthwatering dessert, if dinner was anything to go by. Harry returned in short order, eyebrows raising at the bare table, and smiled in gratitude to the blond before setting the dessert and plates on the table. He flicked his wand, summoning a Chateau Saint Michelle's Ethos Late Harvest Riesling, one of the best muggle wines he had ever tasted, and an excellent dessert wine. Draco's eyebrows rose, and his silver eyes glinted skeptically at the thought of tasting anything muggle, but Harry's meal had been four-star so far, and he was willing to give it a chance. He was glad he did when the rich flavors of juicy apricots drizzled in honey burst across his tongue, the bouquet caressing his palate. The first bite of chocolate, after the wine, exploded on his taste buds, and Draco moaned in ecstasy, his eyes rolling with delight. Harry grinned at the blond, his own dessert untouched as he watched the other man make love to his dessert. It was many minutes before Draco came out of his chocolate-induced haze to see Harry staring intently at him, a flush on his face and sweat on his brow. Blonde eyebrows rose and a wicked glint appeared in silver eyes.

"Harry," he murmured seductively. Harry trembled as Draco's voice soothed across his nerves. "You haven't eaten your dessert. Would you like me to feed it to you?" Without waiting for an answer, Draco reached across the table and, using his own fork, cut into the torte, holding a small piece up to Harry's lips. The raven's mouth opened automatically, his emerald eyes locked onto silver, and Draco carefully inserted the fork between the lush lips, eyes narrowing as he watched the mouth close around his fork and pull the chocolate from the tines. The blond blushed as he felt arousal, watching Harry's luscious mouth enclose his fork, and a pale finger stroked along the bottom lip, startling the raven.

* * *

_I won't ask for promises_

_So you don't have to lie_

_We've both played that game before_

_Say 'I love you' then say goodbye_

Harry pulled away, rising from the table and clearing it silently. The blush was still staining his cheeks, and Draco's eyes looked puzzled and slightly hurt as he watched Harry's abrupt movements. Harry took the dishes to the kitchen, returning in due time with a tray containing coffee and cups. Silently, he led the blond into the living room, serving him a cup of coffee.

"How do you take it?" he asked politely, his voice a little rough.

"Two sugars and a dash of cream, please," Draco answered quietly. Harry prepared the beverage and handed Draco the cup, his movements quick and efficient. Draco sipped at the drink, humming in pleasure at the French roast, then set his cup down. "Harry, have I done something wrong?" The uncertainty in the blond's voice shook Harry from his morose thoughts, and he looked at his companion, his emerald eyes sad.

"No, Draco. I'm…I'm confused. I feel more for you than I should, and I don't want to take advantage of your vulnerability or grief right now. Do you know why Ginny and I divorced?"

"I thought it had something to do with your inability to move past the war. At least, that's what I had heard."

"It wasn't the war. I…I couldn't give her my heart. She always knew that I was thinking of someone else, but she believed that she had a place in my heart, and was willing to wait for me to…get over my feelings for this other person. When I didn't, she finally decided that she couldn't share my heart with someone else. She never had my heart. It always belonged to someone else."

"My…my difficulties with Astoria were basically the same thing. I was forced into the marriage by my father. Always the good Malfoy heir; always obedient. Whatever I could do to elevate the family name, to provide the suitable heir. She couldn't stand that my thoughts were always with someone else." Draco's shimmering silver eyes looked deeply into Harry's emeralds, and each man showed the other exactly who they had been thinking of.

"I'm glad it's me," Harry whispered softly.

_I'm not talking 'bout movin' in_

_And I don't want to change your life_

_But there's a warm wind blowin' the stars around_

_And I'd really love to see you tonight_


End file.
